


Expectations

by mirkomilk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Relationship, MC has a crush on the reader, No Smut, Reader Is Not MC, Yandere, but she will, diavolo is childish, i don't know how yet, i don't like lucifer all that much so he's very small in this story, i'm a levi stan so i'm prolly annoying, levi just wants to play fortnite w/ reader, lilith is somehow going to be introduced, loving leviathan, luke is their honorary child, reader is a otaku, readers sexuality is up to you but she's not straight lmao, simeon is readers guardian angel, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkomilk/pseuds/mirkomilk
Summary: In which (Y/n) can't escape being annoyed by those around her. Oh well. At least she had Simeon... right?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lilith/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, MC (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter One: Guardian Angel

(Y/n) often tried to ignore Solomon, but this time it was practically impossible. He and Carmen were dead set on annoying her this morning. Much like Solomon, (Y/n) lived in Purgatory Hall with Simeon and Luke, but she had become good friends with many of the demons from the House of Lamentation and the human girl in their care. Unfortunately for (Y/n), Solomon was the most annoying sorcerer she had ever met in her life. "Are you saying that you've met others then? That's quite interesting, do tell me about it," Simeon had said. She had been ranting to the angel about her problems. He was always nudging himself into her business, so she thought she'd at least complain to him a little bit about her two human companions... and Diavolo.

"Not exactly. My mother was a pagan, so I kind of grew up around magical practices," (Y/n) explained, a fond look on her face as she remembered her childhood. It wasn't normal by any means, but it had been fun, at least... she thought so. "Anyways, he's always pranking me with his magic. Did you know that he gave Mochi wings the other day? She flipped out!" Mochi was (Y/n)'s cat, he was a gray Scottish Fold. After nearly having a breakdown of her first day in the Devildom, Diavolo had allowed her to have her pet while she stayed and did her tasks. 

"He gave your cat wings? She couldn't have enjoyed that, I can't imagine," Simeon says softly, tapping a gloved finger gently against the wooden desk they were both sitting at. Out of the corner of his blue irises, Simeon spotted Carmen and Solomon, devious expressions on their faces. His muscular shoulders slouched slightly at the sight of them, something that didn't go unnoticed by his human companion. "What? Are they coming again?" (Y/n) questions, turning her head to look over her shoulder. The two of them had been talking in the library, which Simeon had followed her in. She was almost thankful that he decided to follow her around today, it meant she wouldn't have to endure Carmen and Solomon's teasing as much. Simeon, being the angel that he was, often saved her from the two of them if he just so happened to be around. 

"(N/n)~" the two humans bounded over, their faces curled into devious little smiles. Carmen often tagged along with Solomon when it came to annoying (Y/n), and while it was utterly frustrating, (Y/n) found it hilarious as well. They had terrible senses of humor, though. (Y/n) had been woken up a million times because either Solomon or Leviathan decided to send her memes. They were top-tier ones, but she needed her sleep. Carmen was no better, always sending her screenshots of the odd conversations that the brothers had and even on occasion adorable cat videos from the human realm. She got cat-related things from Satan as well, but he didn't interrupt her sleep schedule as Carmen did so he got a pass on the matter. 

"Those two like following you around, don't they?" Simeon says, a slim smile on his dark face. (Y/n) pouts as Solomon grabs her by the shoulders. "Carmen here was just telling me how jealous she is that I get to see you in the morning when you first wake up. Isn't that interesting?" He questions, a shady grin on his lips. (Y/n) whines, trying to shake herself out of Solomon's grasp. "She doesn't look all that different, I'm telling you the truth! Isn't that right, Simeon?" 

They were annoying, but she knew someone even more irritating. 

"Human (Y/n)!" 

None other than Diavolo himself. 


	2. Chapter Two: Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets annoyed and asks for someone's help.

Diavolo was a busy man, but he always took time out of his day to visit the third human exchange student. Lucifer was fully against his daily visits, but if Barbatos couldn't stop him, neither could Lucifer. Somehow, Diavolo always seemed to know where (Y/n) was, she tried not to question it, he was a the top demon, so anything was possible. She couldn't deny it was embarrassing, having the future demon king visit them every morning. He was so vocal about it, too. Asmodeus had started several rumors that Diavolo and (Y/n) were lovers - they weren't - and Diavolo had not spoken out about them so people just assumed it was true, especially when he followed her around as he did. 

Overall, though, he was annoying.

"She's so small, isn't she, Barbatos?" Diavolo states, pinching (Y/n)'s cheeks with a type of passion she was sure was lethal. She desperately wanted him to stop, because she was sure that his grip would leave her poor face sore afterward. However, no one was really in a position to tell him to stop and that was incredibly annoying and terrifying at the same time. Barbatos also sometimes went along with Diavolo's abuse and that only made it worse for (Y/n) in every way, _like he was doing now_. "Ah, so she is." 

Simeon and Solomon watched with wide eyes. 

"I've heard the rumors... do you think she had a pact with him?" Solomon questioned, his gray irises narrowing slightly at the sight. (Y/n) was very clearly not enjoying herself, but he was only a human, so he couldn't very well do anything to help her. Though... he had to admit it was amusing to see her go through something so weird with the demon prince. "From what I heard, she'd never even considered it," Simeon starts to whisper suddenly, trying to avoid getting Diavolo's and Barbatos' attention. "she finds him quite annoying." Solomon has to place a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh that was threatening to bubble past his lips. "She thinks the prince of the Devildom is annoying? How bold of her." 

Though... could they blame her at this point? 

. . . 

"That was utterly terrible to witness," Simeon says as he walks the halls with (Y/n) and Beelzebub. She had made him something because he distracted Diavolo enough for her to getaway. (Y/n) sighed, patting Simeon's bare shoulder as she noticed he was just as distressed as she was. "Should I ask Lucifer for help? Barbatos just plays along but I need someone to keep him in check. I mean... isn't that bad for his reputation or something?" She looked up at Beelzebub, he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'll ask him for you, I guess." 

Seriously... if he didn't leave her alone she'd go crazy. Then there was her morning meeting with Barbatos. He was dead set on baking with her even though she was plenty good at it. She often had Luke with her, however, so it wasn't as bad. 'Do I have a disease or something? Why do they keep on bothering me?' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dia is very childish in the game and it's kind of scary bc isn't he supposed to be the king of hell at some point lmaooo

**Author's Note:**

> This book is going to be ninety-percent of Simeon and Leviathan, but like... also MC because I needed to have a female option. I picked Carmen for MC's name because I thought it was pretty. 
> 
> Simeon kind of dresses like a male stripper, are we sure he's an angel :/


End file.
